El antiguo rival del oso gruñón de Murakawa
by Inochan-Uchiha
Summary: Onodera va al departamento de Yokozawa, ha praticar sobre algo de la editorial, pero la conversación se fue a fondo y terminaron discutiendo. Después, conversan sobre algo que jamás se imaginaron, y el oso gruñó acepta que Onodera ya no es su rival. [One-short] [un poco de ZenxYokozawa]


Sekaiichi Hatsukoi no es de mi propiedad.

* * *

Comenzó a mirar por la ventana al ver como la delicada y sólida nieve caía del cielo, parecía una gran noche, era la primera nevada en todo el año. Acarició el pelaje negro de Sorata, y no se dio cuenta en el momento en que empezó a sonreír.

—Tendré que decirle a Hiyo que no te alimente tanto. —Murmuró con sus ojos azules fijos en el gato.

Parpadeó al escuchar como tocaban la puerta de su departamento, frunció el ceño y dejó a Sorata en el suelo de madera. Caminó ajustándose la corbata de su traje elegante, y abrió la puerta.

—Este… Yokozawa-san ¿Podría darme un momento?

Observó sorprendido al castaño de ojos verdes que comenzaba a sonrojarse por el intenso frio del corredor, Yokozawa lo miró irritado, si bien no lo soportaba cuando lo veía en Marukawa ¿Por qué mierdas iba a dejar entrar a la pareja de su primer amor?

Se dio cuenta que Onodera lo observaba nervioso y casi cayendo desmayado del frio, bufó y dejó la puerta totalmente abierta para que él entrara, el castaño dudó por unos momentos pero terminó entrando cerrando con cuidado la puerta.

— ¿Qué se te ofrece? —Masculló frio y sin dejar de fusilar con la mirada a Onodera.

—Disculpe es cuestión de trabajo—bajó la mirada totalmente intimidado. _Estúpido Takano-san, nunca te perdonaré. _

—Está bien, habla. —Se acercó a un mueble y se sentó indicándole con la mano que el castaño hiciera lo mismo.

— ¿E-Eh? Vine porque Takano-san está enfermo y me dio su dirección para discutir sobre la impresión, del nuevo manga que está editando, él cree que es mejor que impriman, 1,200 copias. —Onodera se sentó mientras hablaba.

— ¡¿Qué está loco?! ¡Nunca vamos a imprimir esa cantidad por más que te mande a arruinar mi único día libre! —El de ojos azules se levantó furioso.

— ¡Lo lamento, yo sólo vine a decirle eso! ¡Y no me grite Yokozawa-san, el sermón se lo tiene quedar a Takano-san!

— ¡No te atrevas a contradecirme! ¡¿Qué te has creído?! Por más que consiguieras estar a la par de Masamune, aun te recuerdo que lo dejaste mal después de dejarlo y patearle.

— ¡Ya le he dicho que no fue mi culpa! Yo fui el engañado ¡Se río de mí! —Gritó ofendido el castaño.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Por más que se haya burlado de ti, no era reacción de dejar en depresión a Masamune, y encima apareces diez años después reclamando algo que ya no es tuyo! —Yokozawa se acercó a Onodera agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa.

— ¡Ni suyo, Yokozawa-san! —exclamó arto de tanto griterío. Onodera respiró profundamente, comenzaba a irritarse y además estar celoso.

Lo miró perplejo y soltó al otro; Yokozawa también respiró con algo de cansancio, había olvidado que estaba en una relación con Zen era obvio que, para su fastidio no podía perdonar al castaño por lo que había hecho con Takano. No era que siguiera enamorado, ya había superado toda esa etapa con la ayuda de Kirishima, pero, por esa pequeña etapa nunca lograría perdonar a Onodera.

Los dos guardaron silencio, mirando a lugares concretos para no cruzar miradas después de su pequeña pelea. Onodera echó una mirada de reojo al oso gruñón, que se frotaba el puente de la nariz con hastío, Yokozawa arqueó una ceja con disgusto.

— ¿Qué tanto ves? —susurró enojado.

— ¡Nada! —habló sobresaltado, al notar como Yokozawa lo miraba más fríamente, desvió la mirada. —Sólo me preguntaba el por qué no nos llevamos bien, sé que me odias porque herí a Takano-san pero, debes comprender que todo lo que está pasando no es del todo mi culpa. Al principio pensaba en ignorarlo y dejar esa relación del pasado como algo que no pasó, sé que es egoísta, pero fue Takano-san quien comenzó todo cuando yo ya había propuesto no enamorarme de nadie. Lamento si me odias por herir a la persona que más amas. —Onodera apretó su puño conteniendo su nerviosismo.

Yokozawa, cerró lo ojos. —Yo sugiero no seguir hablando más de eso. —volvió a abrir los ojos. — Es cierto que heriste a la persona que más amaba, algo que no logro perdonarte.

—Entiendo.

—Pero, también sé que Masamune está feliz gracias a ti, y seguir odiándote no guiaría a nada, sólo estaría comportándome como un crío de primaria.

— ¿Entonces? —Inquirió sorprendido. — ¿Amigos?

—No. Mientras no me saques de mis casillas o lo vuelvas a herir comenzaré a tomarte como un compañero. —le dirigió una mirada seria y Onodera asistió.

— ¿Sabes? También vine por otra cosa.

— ¿Cuál?

—Quería ver a Sorata. —murmuró agarrando al gato que caminaba por allí. —Yo vi como Takano-san lo adoptaba y otros lo ignoraban, cuando te vi con el gato rápidamente entendí que era el mismo gato.

—Ah, sí, es la primera vez en muchas semanas que está en mi departamento. —informó indiferente.

— ¿Por qué? ¿No te lo había dado Takano-san para que lo cuidaras?

—Sí, lo que pasa es que he estado durmiendo el Marukawa y el pobre comenzó a adelgazar por la mala alimentación, así que una niña cuida de él mientras no estoy. En realidad ya tiene a otras dos personas que lo adoran—acarició a Sorata sonriendo un poco al imaginarse a Zen y a Hiyo cuando aceptaron encantados, al minino. —Es un gato con suerte.

—No lo dudo. —Decía mientras se levantaba. —Creo que es hora de irme, gracias por todo Yokozawa-san, le diré a Takano-san que se mantiene la cantidad acordada que llegamos en la reunión. —Se arregló su vestuario.

—No. Dile a ese idiota, que está bien, le diré a la editorial que imprimamos 1,500 copias, confió en Masamune y si él cree que se venderá bien, no hay objeción de parte mía.

— ¡Gracias Yokozawa-san!

— ¡No agradezcas tonto! —Gritó escondiendo su sonrisa la cual borro cuando el castaño tomó entre sus manos un cuadro de fotos. — ¡Deja eso!

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó viendo la foto.

— ¿Quién?

—El hombre de tu par y la niña—murmuró. A Yokozawa le tembló una ceja.

—Mi actual pareja y su hija—respondió malhumorado, no tenía pensado responderle pero las palabras salieron de su boca.

— ¿Oh? —El castaño parpadeó sorprendido y sonrió—No te preocupes no le contaré a Takano-san. —; Yokozawa bufó y comenzó a caminar siguiéndole el paso a Onodera. — ¿Yokozawa-san, qué piensa de salir alguna vez? Tal vez ¿A tomar café?

—Como quieras. —Respondió.

— ¡Muy bien, le pediré tu teléfono a Takano-san! —Onodera salió de su departamento. — Entonces a dios, Yokozawa-san… ¡Oh se me olvidaba! Takano-san dijo que…

¡POM!

Yokozawa había cerrado la puerta de un solo golpe, estampándole la puerta en la cara. Escuchó unos reclamos y comenzó a caminar hacia la sala de su departamento.

— ¿No eres cruel, oso _Tsundere_? —susurró parado cerca de la pared Zen.

—No recordaba que estabas aquí. Además ¡Cállate!

—Calmado, oso gruñón. —Se acercó por detrás de él abrazándolo. —Estoy orgulloso de mi oso _Tsundere._ —despacio besó su cuello.

— ¡Deja de aprovecharte Zen!

El castaño claro lo ignoró y le dio más mimos para que su oso gruñón dejara de insultarlo y quejarse. Mientras estaba siendo besado por Zen, Yokozawa pensó en la posibilidad de que Onodera le agradara. Olvidó a su antiguo rival y se trasladó hacia su cuarto siendo seguido por Zen y Sorata.

* * *

A/N: ¡Holo! Mientras volvía a ver Sekaiichi Hatsukoi pasó una idea por mi mente, y así salió este one-short. Hahaha, sin duda necesito descansar, muy bien, debo descansar.  
¡Saludos!

_Inochan-uchiha. _

_14/12/14._


End file.
